


A Promise Upon my Lips, Though I Have None

by Lady_Fairy_Moth



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fairy_Moth/pseuds/Lady_Fairy_Moth
Summary: This story has been sitting in the back of my computer folder since last year. i wrote it for frans week, but I didn't have enough time to finesse and make sure that it was perfect enough for it. It was written for the theme of promise in 2019. i hope all of you are doing you best during the quarantine. This was written to be cute and funny about longing and wanting to be with someone. That when things seem bleak and finding a way together. Even the world won't allow you two together and live freely.
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 11





	A Promise Upon my Lips, Though I Have None

**Author's Note:**

> Author note I own nothing but my plot. I got distracted listening to the killers so you can thank them for inspiring me.

**“Hey, Frisk, I know your busy, but can you let me know when you are going to have a day off? I know you might busy being the ambassador and, but I wanted to talk to you about something. You know what this is stupid. I’ll just leave you alone.”** Sans hung up the phone.

He had been calling all day, finally giving in and leaving a voice message. She had been gone on this diplomatic mission for three months now, and the only time he saw her was when she on tv or when they showed a feed of her success and failures in the UN. He missed her more than he thought he would, especially since he had been wanting to talk about something with him that had been bothering him for a while. Ever since, he and Frisk had started dating something that always brought a smile on his face. But he had something, and he wanted to tell her lately there been more and more diplomacy emergency and every time I turn on the news?

I notice the political leaders of the more prominent nations were being run, veritable children. So, it made sense there would be more and more negotiating, and peace talks since the recent wave of anti-monster campaigns from certain religious groups have been taking ground among the dumb and gullible. Frisk was worried, and so was I, but with every peace treaty? It seems to take longer and was anxious at this point now needed to have a bodyguard with her. At all times from the protest, the nonsense those religious morons stirred up. Considering what I wanted to say, I was putting my soul out on the line.

But she was busy, like a shooting star always in motion stunning when you saw it. She was beautiful but fleeting when you saw her. She was always busy, and that gave him an idea. To take advantage of the next time, I skype with her. I’ve been putting this off for too long, and next time I see her, I need to make it count I need to give the reason something that I know that I am ready to enter into something I knew I must and wanted to do. That means breaking the no magic rule, so be it.

It was another hour at it was already late at night. I had been having one of my reoccurring nightmares, and that’s why I still up at 3 am when I should be sleeping.

“Hey there, honey, how are you?”

“I’m doing alright, their sweet tooth, how are you?”

“I am missing you, Frisky. How is it on the diplomacy route?”

The southern united states representatives have been unreasonable about allowing Hotland residents to live there. you would think it would be more appreciative they have peacocks and boa constrictors screwing up their ecosystems. you can condemn residents.

“When it’s well known as the Australia of the united states. But unlike Australia, who saw sense Florida hasn’t. Who are you stand on a high horse? Do you forget the fact half your citizens is known worldwide for the insanity, and high jinxes they get into that has splashed against the newspaper headline?”

Her face showed all the annoyance in the world. The hair on her head that had been high bun piled on top of her hair it loosens in the stress of its owner, a few strands were flying in her face. She had never looked more beautiful, and I was so angry she was going through this on our own.

“I want to see you face to face.”

“you know you can’t shortcut here!”

“Screw the rules you need calcium dose yours overdue.”

“But they will wonder how you got in here who cares? I can leave before they even realize that I’m there with you. I haven’t seen you in months.”

“Fine sweet skull, but for putting possibly put me in trouble, you have to rub my shoulders.”

With permission granted, I wasted no time shortcutting to Frisk’s hotel room.

“You act like giving you a shoulder massage is such a hardship maybe lazy, but for you, I’m willing to put in that elbow grease.” winking at her as she was lying on the bed turned so quickly, I wonder if that hurt her to do. Barely a second later as she launches herself at me. Hugging and snuggling me to her side on the bed with her.

“I missed your lazy bones.”

“I missed you too.”

“You said something about shoulders rub?” getting a good look at the suite surprised at the classy and well-decorated room at least from the position on the bed I could see from under Frisk.

“I’m within my rights as your bonefriend that if your bones crack for every knot, I loosen to groan at the lewdness of it. Based on your suggestions and the noises your skeleton makes when reacting to mine. You are seductress of the highest caliber.” While I was snickering mentally, I was saying it all with a straight face and snooty voice.

“you, my silly skull, are lucky. I love puns as much as I love you.”.

I noted the pajamas she wore were flattering, and the way she just seems to glow happier now that I was by her side.

She rolled off me on to her back, looking up to me and giving me a lazy smile.

“Get to it boney a deal is a deal.”

“As you wish dear princess putting my self in rather on position for anyone rude enough to storm in at this late at night Frisk on her back me in my own pajamas almost sitting on her back and in the position to massage her pains away.

“Now tell me all about the days you have had. I feel like we rarely talk anymore.”

Well, the governor of Florida was an idiot about monster calling them demonic and against god when they have existed before the founding of Judaism and have always live alongside humanity. Then came in the old fart from Kentucky seconding his nonsense and adding in that monsters would be a drain on society and would exhaust the country that’s already at its limit. “Considering you and every other monster that are highly educated and would and could prove to be a great asset, it was just a bunch of whine racist pricks who are entitled and think themselves as untouchable.” I could almost hear her grinding her teeth. She hates Pretentiousness, and people believing their self-important and the hype they created for themselves. Its why after the barrier was broken, she didn’t like Mettaton because of how he would think himself better than all the other monsters.

“It’s ridiculous that you must appeal at the congress to get them to agree just to allow the citizenship of others.”

“It’s ridiculous I have to get all of these people to have a consensus when they’re so polarized. I might as well be asked to perform a miracle and do the right thing.”

“Well you are an angel of mercy aren’t miracles your forte?”

“And isn’t puns one of yours?” She said as one of the knots around her neck loosen, and two pops happened, which made me groan unintentionally. I wasn’t joking those noises are lewd for a skeleton to hear or feel. So, I was grateful I was alone with Frisk while this happened. Automatic responses and I could feel my blush rising, but I expected

“Well someone is happy to see me if the massage was anything to go on. Nice boner there, sugar skull.”

“Laugh it up, seductress. I wanted to tell you something. I didn’t want to leave it on your voicemail, and I wanted to tell you something that’s on my mind for a long time.”

“Don’t leave me in suspense; just tell me what it is?”

“Alright here goes now, don’t interrupt because I’m nervous as I say all of this, Frisk we’ve been dating a short time, but it’s been even with all the absences? I can at least count on you to be there for me. Whether I have a nightmare whether things seem topsy-turvy And I know the laws right now won’t allow us even to get married at not by human laws, but I want to one day bond my soul with yours. Because I don’t think I could imagine a world where you’re not in it growing old with me. I know this is coming out of left field and it might be too soon. I know you didn’t expect it. Especially not at four in the morning while I’m rubbing your back. But I could imagine no one else to spend my life with, and I promise to marry you by human laws when it becomes legally allowed to do so. And I wanted to tell you this while I know we can have privacy.”

“Sans.” her voice sounded so shocked so soft. She was slowly turning her body under me, leaning forward.

“As a proposal, I say yes.” Kissing my teeth and I could feel my soul racing.

“I was hoping you would say that,” as Sans pulled a ring that seemed to be imbued with his magic, placing it gently on her ring finger. 

**Author's Note:**

> Final note: if you love this, please check out my other works since I got like three Frans multichapter fic and I know, and I write for several different fandoms so if you take an interest check. we might be trapped in quarantine for a while reading helps that and gives you mine something to do i have a bunch of one-shots to finish by the time I'm done i might be up to a hundered written fics and published i have the unlimited time for it.


End file.
